Talk:Franklin D. Roosevelt
Re:The template Obviously, I'm not done with it, but I'm already pleased with the look. I will be splitting up templates for historical and fictional. So any imput-please give it!. TR 02:50, 23 February 2009 (UTC) It looks pretty good. What do you intend to do for the other stories in the article? ML4E 02:57, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :That's going to require some editing, of course. Since we now have a template full of optional spaces, though, the stories will find their way in, somehow. TR 15:35, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ::Couldn't we just have a series of many boxes cascading off th picture under one heading? Many Wikipedia articles have that for people who've held multiple noteworthy positions. Turtle Fan 20:19, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :::That's the ultimate goal, yes. TR 20:25, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Well hot damn. ::::By the way, I had never realized until the other day that this guy had run for Vice-President. Turtle Fan 22:10, 23 February 2009 (UTC) See the Template:Character2 discussion for further info on this template. TR 17:08, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Weird. Remove that extra "=" sign and the templates overlap. Must be some formating code that I don't know.ML4E 20:18, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Do not attempt to use the new template yet. I am hoping to get it edited so that everything can be covered in just one template. TR 23:27, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :Oops, sorry. I used it for Cooper. But since he only appears in one story I don't see the trouble. Turtle Fan 00:42, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::No, he's not going to be a problem. But let us refrain from using it on historicals from multiple timelines. TR 01:38, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :::Gotcha. Turtle Fan 03:51, 3 March 2009 (UTC) The Template Ok, it's working. I think now that I see it put together that perhaps the first box should be fore OTL, filling in the complete information available, and then subsequent boxes should be for each story, concentrating on information that is different from OTL. For example, the Worldwar box would list FDR's death at 1944, the Joe Steele box would list FDR's occupation of Governor and then his death date, Southern Victory would be spouse name unknown, son name unknown, asst sec of war and Socialist Party. TR 15:23, 10 March 2009 (UTC) IT's really done this time. Go ahead and use it. TR 17:03, 10 March 2009 (UTC) FDR's death in 191 "However, the ruthless decision to kill Prof. Henderson V. FitzBelmont, the Confederate nuclear scientist, was taken by General John Abell and General Abner Dowling - suggesting that Roosevelt was no longer around, as otherwise he should have been involved in a decision directly toching on the issue of Superbombs." Given that Dewey beat LaFollette, it's perfectly logical to assume that FDR would be out of a job. It certainly isn't evidence of his death one way or the other. TR 14:59, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :Wait, they killed FitzBelmont? What? Turtle Fan 20:36, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ::He wasn't killed on-screen, but Abel says something to Dowling like "FitzBelmont knows too much, so he's going to have a fatal accident." TR 20:40, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Poor guy. I liked him. Nice to see someone keep rubbing the Snake's nose in what even he himself has admitted was a mistake. Sure he did it much too tediously often, but all of TL-191 was excessive repetitiveness. Turtle Fan 20:50, March 24, 2010 (UTC) So it appears that people still REALLY gotta put something in the article about FDR's fate and "WE DON'T FUCKING KNOW" is just not an acceptable answer. So should we put a literary comment in that says "We don't know"? TR (talk) 15:47, August 6, 2017 (UTC) :I don't know if I care for that. We have been writing what is in the story and then just leaving it when the historical figure is mentioned no more. On the other hand, FDR is a very prominent figure so the temptation to speculate would be pretty strong. How often does it really happen? The comments above are from seven years ago but there may have been intermediate additions and reversions. ML4E (talk) 17:30, August 8, 2017 (UTC) ::I know that Adam "Blaise" Keller kept dropping in some version of the lit com off and on throughout the years. Jonathan removed the lit com altogether in June, 2016. So it's not that perennial of a problem, but it still comes up. TR (talk) 17:43, August 8, 2017 (UTC) Screenwriter Yes, he wrote a screenplay about John Paul Jones. It wasn't produced. He never had a screenplay produced. I think the screenwriters category should be modified to require that they had at lease one screenplay produced as a film. TR (talk) 20:30, December 6, 2015 (UTC) :I agree. I mean to go through these various categories and flag individuals who seem to be included by an overly broad definition. ML4E (talk) 20:33, December 6, 2015 (UTC) ::Didn't he write the screenplay for the movie that Nixon starred in? Turtle Fan (talk) 21:23, December 6, 2015 (UTC) ::I believe Heisenberg did the music for that film. ML4E (talk) 21:30, December 6, 2015 (UTC) :::This is really quite similar to the premise of Howard Waldrop's "Ike at the Mike," a cute little AH where OTL 20th-c. political and military figures enter the performing arts world instead, and vice versa.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 11:09, December 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::Hmm, that sounds like it could be amusing. Turtle Fan (talk) 17:37, December 7, 2015 (UTC) :::Isn't that the story where Elvis Presley is a US Senator and contemplating a run for President? ML4E (talk) 19:23, December 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::Yes it is.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 23:16, December 7, 2015 (UTC)